The Vanishing of Will Byers
Capítulo Um: O Desaparecimento de Will Byers (no original, The Vanishing of Will Byers) 'é o primeiro episódio da primeira temporada de Stranger Things, bem como o primeiro episódio da série como um todo. Foi escrito e dirigido pelos Irmãos Duffer e, assim como todos os outros episódios da primeira temporada, estreou no Netflix em 15 de julho de 2016. Sinopse No caminho de volta para casa, o jovem Will vê algo terrível. Não muito longe dali, um segredo sinistro se esconde dentro de um laboratório do governo. Enredo Em 6 de novembro de 1983, no Laboratório Nacional de Hawkins, financiado pelo Departamento de Energia dos Estados Unidos, um homem de jaleco corre por um corredor escuro e, em seguida, aperta freneticamente os botões de um elevador. Quando o elevador chega, o homem parece estar seguro, mas algo rosna acima dele. Quando a porta se fecha, o homem então é puxado para cima no elevador por uma força misteriosa. Enquanto isso, quatro alunos do ensino fundamental, Mike, Dustin, Lucas, e Will, jogam ''Dungeons & Dragons no porão de Mike. Os quatro garotos querem jogar um pouco mais, uma vez que eles acabaram de encontrar o temível Demogorgon, mas Karen, a mãe Mike, insiste que já é hora de eles irem para casa. Enquanto Will e Dustin estão voltando para casa em suas bicicletas, eles decidem apostar uma corrida. À medida que Will avança, ele vai adentrando na Floresta das Trevas, que fica próxima ao Laboratório Nacional de Hawkins. A súbita aparição de uma figura misteriosa em meio às sombras da estrada o assusta, fazendo-o cair da bicicleta. Will ouve algo à distância, o que o deixa ainda mais assustado e o faz sair correndo para casa. Enquanto isso, a misteriosa criatura o persegue. Chegando em casa, Will grita por socorro, mas não encontra ninguém, e o telefone não funciona. Ele corre e, então, se esconde em um galpão no quintal de sua casa, onde se arma de uma espingarda. Enquanto carrega a arma, a única lâmpada pendente no cômodo começam a piscar, e o rosnado característico da criatura é ouvido. A lâmpada passa a brilhar cada vez mais intensamente até que de súbito se apaga, ao mesmo tempo em que Will desaparece subitamente. Na manhã seguinte, a mãe de Will, Joyce, e seu irmão mais velho Jonathan não conseguem encontrá-lo. Joyce telefona para a casa dos Wheeler para saber se Will dormira lá, mas Karen a informa que Will fora embora na noite anterior. Na Hawkins Middle School, Mike, Dustin e Lucas não estão preocupados por não ter visto Will ainda. Eles são, então, abordados por bullies antes de ir para a sala de aula. Enquanto isso, na Hawkins High School, Nancy, irmã de Mike, tem um encontro com Steve Harrington no banheiro e os dois fazem planos para se encontrar mais tarde. Joyce corre para o chefe de polícia Jim Hopper em busca de ajuda para encontrar Will. Hawkins é uma cidade pacata e calma, o que faz com que Hopper questione as alegações de Joyce. Seu primeiro instinto é questionar seu ex-marido Lonnie, uma vez que, segundo ele, em "99% das vezes em que uma criança desaparece, elas estão com outro pai ou um parente". Contudo, Joyce insiste enfaticamente que Will não iria fugir com ele. No Laboratório Nacional de Hawkins, uma equipe veste roupas de proteção e entra em uma área em quarentena. Eles examinam algum tipo de matéria aparentemente biológica espalhada pelas paredes. Uma garota, vestida em uma bata de hospital e com uma cabeça completamente raspada, vagueia dentro do Benny's Burgers. Benny Hammond, o proprietário, a descobre comendo batatas fritas na cozinha e a persegue. De volta à Hawkins Middle School, depois da aula, os garotos estão empolgados porque seu professor de ciências, Scott Clarke, está lhes mostrando o recém-chegado equipamento de rádio amador. Hopper os interrompe para questionar os garotos sobre o paradeiro de Will. Após ouvir seus depoimentos, os manda ir direto para casa após a escola e os proíbe de tentar procurar Will. Em uma cena de flashback, Joyce está na floresta à porta do Castelo Byers, um forte construído por Will nas proximidades de sua casa. Após entrar (usando a senha "Radagast"), ela surpreende Will com ingressos para ver o filme Poltergeist. Will conta que não terá pesadelos, e que não fica mais assustado desse jeito. No presente, Joyce e Jonathan estão no forte procurando por Will. De volta ao Benny's Burgers, Benny alimenta a garota e tenta conversar com ela, o que se prova inútil, pois ela se mantém em silêncio. Ele percebe que a garota possui uma tatuagem do número 11 no braço, e ela por meio de gestos conta que 11 ("Eleven", em inglês) era seu nome. Benny se afasta para fazer uma ligação para a assitência social, pois pensa que ela sofreu alguma forma de abuso e precisa de ajuda. Fora da vista de Benny, Eleven detém, usando apenas sua mente, o movimento de um ventilador cujo ruído a incomodava. Na Floresta das Trevas, Hopper e uma equipe dos seus policiais investigam a estrada e encontram a bicicleta avariada de Will, derrubada e abandonada na floresta. Joyce tenta ligar para a seu ex-marido, mas é atendida por sua nova namorada, Cynthia. Os policiais chegam com a bicicleta de Will. Hopper vasculha ao redor da casa em busca de pistas e é atraído para o galpão no qual Will desapareceu pelo cão que estranhamente late para a construção. Lá dentro ele encontra uma espingarda carregada e sinais de luta. A lâmpada do cômodo começa a piscar, e Hopper é assustado por outro policial que adentrara no galpão sem que ele percebesse. Ele conta a sua equipe que precisam organizar um grupo de buscas. Benny, no telefone com a Assistência Social, os chama para pegar Eleven. Mais tarde naquela noite, uma mulher que diz ser da Assistência Social chega para buscá-la. Benny convida a mulher para o jantar, e quando ele está de costas, a mulher atira em Benny. Benny está morto no chão, enquanto vários agentes chegam para recolher Eleven. Onze usa suas habilidades telecinéticas para matar dois dos agentes, e depois escapa. Mike, Dustin, e Lucas se sentem inúteis com o inquérito da polícia do desaparecimento de Will que não vai a lugar nenhum. Os meninos decidem se preparar para encontrar Will por conta própria. Enquanto a irmã mais velha de Mike, Nancy, está secretamente ficando com um rapaz chamado Steve em seu quarto, Mike sai com seus amigos à procura de Will através dos bosques. Joyce recebe uma chamada sinistra, uma ligação estática em seu telefone de casa. Joyce diz para Jonathan que ela pode ouvir a respiração de Will. Há estática, alguns rosnados e as luzes piscam. O telefone explode com a eletricidade, queimando Joyce. Os três garotos tropeçam em cima de Eleven na floresta. Elenco *Joyce Byers - Winona Ryder *Jim Hopper - David Harbour *Mike Wheeler - Finn Wolfhard *Eleven - Millie Bobby Brown *Dustin Henderson - Gaten Matarazzo *Lucas Sinclair - Caleb McLaughlin *Nancy Wheeler - Natalia Dyer *Jonathan Byers - Charlie Heaton *Karen Wheeler - Cara Buono *Dr. Martin Brenner - Matthew Modine *Ted Wheeler - Joe Chrest *Steve Harrington - Joe Keery *Deputy Powell - Rob Morgan *Lonnie Byers (voice) - Ross Partridge *Barbara Holland - Shannon Purser *Officer Callahan - John Reynolds *Will Byers - Noah Schnapp *The Monster - Mark Steger *Benny Hammond - Chris Sullivan *Elevator Scientist - Andrew Benator *Cynthia (voice) - Stefanie Butler *Earl - David Dwyer *Agent Connie Frazier - Catherine Dyer *High School Principal - Salem Murphy *Scott Clarke - Randall P. Havens *Lead Agent - Tobias Jelinek *James - Cade Jones *Holly Wheeler - Anniston Price, Tinsley Price *Agent - Anthony Reynolds *Florence - Susan Shalhoub Larkin *Principal Coleman - Tony Vaughn *Troy - Peyton Wilch *Local Newswoman - Brenda Wood Trilha Sonora * '''"Can't Seem to Make You Mine" por The Seeds: Hooper chega à delegacia e fala com o pessoal. * "She Has Funny Cars" por Jefferson Airplane: Eleven é pega roubando batatas fritas no Benny's Burgers. * "I Shall Not Care" por Pearls Before Swine: Benny faz hambúrgueres e se senta para conversar com Eleven. * "Every Little Bit" por Jackie James and Jackie Curnow: Nancy está estudando em seu quarto. * "White Rabbit"' '''por Jefferson Airplane: Ouve-se no rádio quando os agentes vêm para a Benny's Burgers para capturar Eleven. * '"Africa"''' por Toto: Steve ajuda Nancy com seu dever de casa e as coisas esquentam. en:The Vanishing of Will Byers